


A soul to paint

by DonnieTZ



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossdressing, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Introspection, Love, M/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi scritti, quasi tutti nati per il gruppo "We are out for prompt", sulla coppia Angelique/Dorian!<br/>Spero possano piacere...<br/><i>---<br/>Angelique. Vestiti da donna e corpo di uomo, pallido e asciutto. Quell’insieme grezzo di contraddizioni: innocenza e sfrontatezza, paure e coraggio, amore e diffidenza, abbandono e ritirata. L’aveva voluta da subito e l’aveva amata anche prima, nei sogni in cui voleva solo e soltanto un mistero da svelare, un enigma in cui perdersi. L’aveva amata d’idea prima che di corpo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trucco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È Dorian a truccarla, per una volta. Le mette il rossetto rosso e lascia che Angelique si senta bella come non mai.  
> (Angelique!POV)
> 
> Grazie ad Alex e Ayumu per i prompt!

Dorian. Non vedo altro, perfino con le palpebre abbassate. Posso sentire il calore riverberare fino al mio viso, tanto mi è vicino. Le sue dita mi scorrono sulla pelle, la carezza lieve del trucco, il leggero solletico di polveri colorate e respiro di uomo.  
Il suo fiato che s’infrange su di me come un’onda, la stessa forza, la stessa intensità del mare in tempesta. E io, misero scoglio, lavorato dal suo lento modellare.   
“Posso guardare, ora?”  
“Ancora un attimo.”   
La sua voce mi tiene ancorata alla realtà e mi fa volare, mi uccide e soffia in me nuova vita. Una vita in cui posso quasi accettarmi, amarmi, volermi. Un’esistenza che non sia vergogna e perversione.   
Il suo polpastrello sfrega sulle mie labbra, piano, con cura. Le sento inumidirsi e lascio che un sospiro mi sfugga per lui, solo per lui. So che le sta guardando, che sta immaginandole su di se, a lasciare la loro scia rossa sulla sua pelle.  
“Ora.” mi dice Dorian, serio.   
Apro gli occhi, mi volto verso lo specchio.   
Ed ecco Angelique – sguardo scuro e labbra scarlatte -, la mia anima in un riflesso.   
“Mi hai reso bella.” mormoro, studiandomi più a fondo, fino al cuore.  
“Sei sempre bella, Angelique”

 


	2. Come la morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima volta che l'aveva vista senza orpelli e trucco era stato come vedere se stesso per la prima volta.
> 
> Grazie ad Alex per il prompt!!

Comparve così, come un ragazzo qualsiasi, senza trucco, senza l’ampio vestito da donna a stringergli i fianchi.  
E Dorian, scrutando nei suoi occhi scuri, vide se stesso riflesso un milione di volte. Le sue stesse, antiche, fragilità.  
Essere accettati, essere belli, essere solo e soltanto una maschera da indossare che, con il tempo, diventa sempre più difficile strappare dal viso.  
Dorian divenne Angelique, in quel momento. O, meglio, il ragazzo che sotto Angelique grattava con le unghie un brandello di felicità alla vita.  
Se ne innamorò, Dorian.  
Più a fondo, più di quanto avesse immaginato trascinandola in giro per dare scandalo, più di quanto fosse sua intenzione fare.  
Se ne innamorò proprio come amava il suo ritratto, con l’odio di una verità svelata. Lo amò e amò Angelique, nello stesso modo in cui amava se stesso, di contraddizioni e di ferite aperte che smettono di sanguinare solo quando il velo è tolto.  
La verità ha il potere di essere terribile e bellissima.  
Come la morte.


	3. La verità (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primo esperimento su questa coppia, su prompt di Valentine: "Dovrebbe tenere a mente che non c'è lieto fine per le principesse dei bordelli."

Non avrebbe dovuto scoprire quella verità.  
Per Dorian era una regola non scritta, un dogma a cui affidarsi ciecamente. Chiunque avesse saputo, sarebbe dovuto morire. Angelique compresa.  
Angelique. Vestiti da donna e corpo di uomo, pallido e asciutto. Quell’insieme grezzo di contraddizioni: innocenza e sfrontatezza, paure e coraggio, amore e diffidenza, abbandono e ritirata. L’aveva voluta da subito e l’aveva amata anche prima, nei sogni in cui voleva solo e soltanto un mistero da svelare, un enigma in cui perdersi. L’aveva amata d’idea prima che di corpo.  
E poi l’aveva uccisa.  
Perché era entrata in quella stanza e aveva visto i filmati, le passioni segrete di Dorian, le torture riprese dall’occhio asettico delle telecamere. Aveva visto il mostro che s’imprimeva in quei video, che era così diverso dal volto che mostrava al mondo, dal solito Dorian.  
Dal ricco, annoiato, bellissimo Dorian.  
Non poteva correre il rischio di essere scoperto.  
Ucciderla era stato stranamente facile, perché Angelique si fidava. Lo amava e forse avrebbe continuato a farlo.  
La parte difficile era sopravvivere, andare avanti, ignorare quel fantasma vestito di bianco che tormentava le sue notti. Ignorare l’idea di aver perso un’opportunità che avrebbe potuto non presentarsi mai più.  
Non ne aveva mai avuti, di incubi. Non credeva di averla proprio, una coscienza.  
Eppure eccola, una di quelle ferite che non poteva catturare con un filmato e poi dimenticare.  
E, quando si rigirava fra le lenzuola, fra il sonno e la veglia, una sola frase lasciava le sue labbra: “Avrebbe dovuto tenere a mente che non c’è lieto fine, per le principesse dei bordelli.”


End file.
